


The Most Beautiful Girl in the World

by scribblemyname



Series: Yuletide 2014 [6]
Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Advice, Babyfic, F/M, Mild Romantic Angst, Missing Scenes, Reconciliation, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers through Season 3 Winter Finale, Wedding/Marriage, Yuletide, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's crazy. This is all crazy. But Avery's been known to do crazy things before, like date Juliette Barnes in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Girl in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muzzleofbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzzleofbees/gifts).



> Prompt: Fix Avery and Juliette please?
> 
> Since the show just did that, I just wrote around it where I was most curious and/or wanted more and thought you might too. Hope you like!

"Oh, Avery, it's beautiful!" Scarlett tells him as she looks over the bedding for the crib.

He shoves his hands a little deeper in his pockets. "You think so?"

"I do." She nods, friendly and sweet, and reaches up to peck his cheek. "You're going to be an awesome father."

"Um. Yeah, thanks."

He's a little uncomfortable with the kiss, no matter how innocent, and he's sure it shows as he's looking almost anywhere but her, but she doesn't call him on it, just steps back and coos over the other things he's picked out.

"I really wasn't sure about the baby clothes. Do you think it's too much?"

"Nope." Scarlett holds up a soft, tiny onesie up to her chest. "I think it's perfect."

He feels a tentative something like hope blooming in his chest and a smile where he's sure it doesn't quite belong.

* * *

Juliette isn't his anymore. It's hard sometimes, reminding himself of that. Avery watches her smile more sweetly even than Scarlett as she holds the same onesie against her stomach.

"Despite this,"—she gestures at her stomach—"they come out little."

Everything about it, the way she holds herself, the way she looks at him, the way she hands him back his old key as if it was meant to be and she'd just been waiting for the opportunity—it makes him uncomfortable because somewhere along the way he lost his anger and started remembering why he fell in love with her in the first place.

"Thanks," he says and pretends it isn't tearing him apart.

* * *

"Even knowing everything that happened, what she kept from you, that she's in love with someone else," Avery rambles into the phone, letting it out while he's still brave enough, "would you take her back if she gave you the chance?"

Deacon's huff seems more like a dry laugh without amusement when he answers, "No matter what, no matter when."

Everyone knows Deacon is still in love with Rayna, but Avery swallows as he realizes he's in the same boat because he's still in love with Juliette.

* * *

Let's be clear about one thing: you don't get involved with Juliette Barnes without knowing you might get burned. All that glitter and glamor around her always came from the fire inside her. She's a candy-coated flame that never promised him she would treat him right. She was broken from the beginning, and she loved him because with him, she felt a little more whole.

Avery knows all this. He knows she's been broken, but he knows she came out stronger. He knows she'll fight friend and family alike, but he knows that's because she's always fighting, because that's how she clawed her way out of obscurity and how she survived the hardscrabble roots that made her the force of nature she is today. He knows she's hard as nails because vulnerabiltity always got her hurt, but he saw the softness in her before her pregnancy made it apparent to anyone with eyes in their head because she _let_ him see it. She let herself be vulnerable with him.

He looks at Juliette Barnes, his crazy ex who's had more crazy ex's than either of them could probably ever count, and he knows she's hurt him, she cheated on him, and her jealousy almost cost him a job, but he _liked_ that she was jealous because she's still the most beautiful girl in the world.

* * *

"You're going to what?" Scarlett asks on the other end of the line. "And you're calling me why?"

"Come on," Avery presses. "Do you think I have a shot at this?"

"Avery. I really don't think I'm the right person to ask."

"Why not? You know me. You know Juliette." He leans into the phone. "Scarlett, you're the only girl I can ask."

"You can ask Zoe," Scarlett points out, most unhelpfully.

He shifts the phone from one hand to the other. "Zoe is not speaking to the band right now. So are you going to answer me or not? What do you think?"

"I think you know Juliette and what space she's in better than I do right now, and I think if you want to ask her, then you should go ahead and ask her. Now, goodnight, Avery."

She draws it the last words out just long enough to not call it hanging up on him when he gets a chance to mutter the same.

"Night."

* * *

It's crazy. This is all crazy. But Avery's been known to do crazy things before, like date Juliette Barnes in the first place.

He stumbles through the words and he does it all wrong, but even when she thinks he's breaking up with her, she stares up at him like he's the only thing she's ever wanted and she hopes as bad as he does that he's not about to take that away.

"Marry me."

It's crazy. This is all crazy. But Juliette's been known to do crazy things before and does it. She says yes.

He's the happiest man in the entire world.

* * *

Juliette has two witnesses at their tiniest of ceremonies and Avery can't think of anyone to bring so lets her cover it. Glenn shakes his hand with approval before kissing Juliette's cheek. It's a far cry from when her manager practically ran him off her trailer after she'd dropped the baby bomb.

This is genuine and sincere and _right_. The whole world could go burn tonight for all Avery cares. He has Juliette and he knows they both mean it when they say 'I do.'

* * *

He takes her home like a gentleman and carries her over the threshold to laughter and smiles and the unbelievable warmth of a baby kicking under his hand.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Barkley."

Juliette giggles and he kisses her again, long enough to leave them both a little breathless. There won't be the traditional wedding night tonight, but they cuddle together and talk and catch up on all the little affectionate things they used to say and do between each other before their relationship blew up in their face. They remember how to be in love instead of just friends.

"I wrote a song for you," he says. "A while back. Before."

She tugs his arm closer around her and leans her head back against his shoulder. "Sing it for me?"

He takes a breath, remembers the last time he sang this song, the time before that. He exhales and buries the memory under this.

"The most beautiful girl in the world..."


End file.
